Monitoring systems of the type used for elderly clients or other challenged clients should give caregivers or other family members peace of mind. Systems that rely on a wearer to push a panic button fall short of providing that comfort. A client could be unconscious or unable to press a panic button due to sudden accident or illness. An emergency situation could be overlooked, and consequently, a person's health or well-being could deteriorate more rapidly than if immediate medical attention was administered.